orange_kitsunefandomcom-20200214-history
Red Gem Wiki
Un autre Introduction "The Tails Doll is not of this world. It is neither machine, nor truly alive, and thus it can never die. It is the antithesis of life. It is the void in which existence itself is meaningless, and hence suffers eternal hunger. A hunger for the life it can never aspire to. It's insatiable appetite is for souls, and yours will do nicely. He is every pain you have ever felt, and every illness you have ever feared. He is your darkest secrets, and some you have yet to discover. He is everything and nothing. He is the future. He is the omega. He is slightly orange, and somewhat fuzzy. They say if you stare into the abyss for long enough, the abyss stares back. If you stare at the Tails Doll for long enough, it will not only stare back, but feast upon our eye balls from the insides as well." - Quacker and Bowen ---- ''You are required to read and understand the rules and terms below for being on this wikia ---- Rules of the wikia '(Not the chat room!) "There are multiple sides in conflicts surrounding the simple (yet not so simple), "Tails Doll". Thus here are some rules for you *'''Do not threaten to commit suicide in your blog post, or in an edit made on a page that normal users, or administrators have put up. *'Do not threaten an admin, or another user saying you will, "Hack them/us/him/her." If an individual or group of people decide to violate this rule, they will be banned for 9999 years. Basically, forever.' *Do not discriminate other people/"Beings," in a contributed page, blog post; or the comments sections of said contributed pages or blog posts *'Do not post sexually related words, links, or otherwise. This will lead to a ban lasting 6 months. If you do it again, it will be for a year. Do it three times, and it will drop after 9999 years.' *Do not post malicious links on contributed pages, in messages, blog posts, or in the comment sections of said pages. You will be banned for 9999 years. *Do not, "spam," contributed pages; individuals in messages: In blog posts: Or in the comment section of said pages. "Spamming," is defined as to type something, link something; or upload something more than it needs to be. On your first offense, you will be warned by an administrator of violating said rule. On your second offense, you will be banned for a day. On your third offense, you will be banned for a week. On your fourth offense, you will be banned for 2 months. On your fifth offense, the ban end time will be decided in a vote by the administrators of the, "Red Gem Wikia". *'If you wish to contribute a page, message Grey Cross asking for permission. If it is found that the page is lacking of grammar, we will ask you to edit the page to fit the admin's standards. If you do not edit the page, the admins will take it down as a page, then ban you for a day from the wikia.' *You are not allowed to cuss, unless quoting someone else on a contributed page, or in the comments section of a blog post or on the comments section of a contributed page. You may still cuss on your own personal blogs, however don't over-do it. If an administrator seems uncomfortable with how much language is used in a blog post they can edit the page to censor said blog post. Everytime a person violates this rule, the administrators will discuss how long the ban will last until dropped. *Do not meat-puppet on a contributed page, on a blog post, or in the comments section of said pages. *Do not sock-puppet anywhere on the wikia. Sockpuppeting is using two or more accounts simultaneously or using an account to get over a ban. If found guilty of doing so, you will be banned for a time discussed by the administrators. *Do not roleplay in contributed pages, messages, comment sections; or blog posts. *'You are allowed to share your opinions, no matter what they are, unless you are told otherwise by an administrator; or said opinion violates another rule stated above.' ' ---- Rules of the chat room (Not the Main Wikia Rules!) *Do not threaten to commit suicide in the chat room. *Do not threaten an admin, or another user saying you will, "hack them/us/him/her." If an individual or group of people decide to violate this rule, they will be banned for 9999 years. Basically, forever. *Do not link anything in the chat room, unless you are linking said link in a '''''private message to another user. *'Do not link any malicious links in the chat room. ''REMEMBER: Report abuse of a violation surrounding this rule to an administrator!' *Do not cuss in the chat room, unless you ask an administrator if it is okay. If caught cussing without asking an administrator, you will be banned for a day. Violate this rule ten times, and you will be banned for a time discussed by all the administrators. *'Do not, "spam," anything in the chat room, wether it be a link or otherwise. "Spamming," is defined as to say something, link something, or upload something more than it needs to be. On your first offense, you will be kicked from the wikia for violating said rule. On your second offense, you will be banned for a day. On your third offfense, you will be banned for a week. on your fourth offense, you will be banned for 2 months. On your fifth offense, the ban end time will be decided in a vote by the present administrators of the, "Red Gem Wikia".' *'Do not type any sexually related words, links, or otherwise. This will lead to a ban lasting six months on your first offense. On your second offense, you will be banned for a year. On your third offense, you will be banned for 9999 years. Technically forever.' *'You are allowed to roleplay in the chat room, but only if you put the following before each sentence and paragraph... Example: "ROLEPLAY: Words."' *'You are allowed to share your opinions, no matter what they are, unless you are told otherwise by an administrator; or said opinion violates another rule stated above.' '' ---- Thanks! We here at the, "Red Gem Wikia," accept everyone to the large table that is this fine wikia, and hope that you will encourage everyone here to be mature, while being mature yourself. - '''Grey Cross' ---- Category:Browse